


Al Sahim to Oliver Queen

by EkikaMess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkikaMess/pseuds/EkikaMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Sahim has come to bring Nyssa home, but is met with resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Sahim to Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small Arrow blurb that wouldn't get out of my head after I saw the previews to 3x21. May contain spoilers (of some sort) Turn back now if that worries you.

The mission was clear: bring Nyssa Al-Guhl back to Nanda Parbat and kill anyone who tries to get in the way. Still, something was making him hold back. He was currently staring down three warriors and a small blonde who looked like she was about to cry. “Nyssa. It's time to come home.”

“Nanda Parbat is no longer my home. I am no longer heir, he can have no use for me.”

Growling Al Sahim said, “So be it.” He notched an arrow and before he could release it the blonde sobbed.

“Oliver, no! No! You can't do this. Nyssa saved your life. She saved all of our lives. If you take her back Ra's is only going to kill her. You know this.”

Whoever this Oliver was, was a lucky man. To have a woman stand up to the Heir to The Demon without batting an eye. She tried to approach him, hand out as if to touch him, and he refocused his arrow on her. On her heart. She didn't even flinch, which was curious because he never missed. Even just his presence had caused some of the strongest men to collapse in fear. Yet here she was, looking him in the eye and walking closer. The large man that was with the blonde in black leather and Nyssa stepped forward to hold the blonde back.

“Felicity, don't. Oliver is gone. That's not him anymore. Look into his eyes, Oliver is gone.” The second his hand laid on the blonde, Felicity, Oliver put an arrow in his thigh. Missing major arteries of course, but impeding movement. The large man collapsed and cursed and the woman in black went to his side, glaring at Al Sahim.

Felicity still approached him, hand outstretched. “Oliver. Please. Come back to us. If you could see what you've just done, you'd never forgive yourself. But I need you to come back to us, please. Thea. Thea has been training harder than ever, and Roy is doing well. Ray, well, he needs a lot of help, and he'll only take it from the best. That means you.” She had almost reached him, his bow was pointed down. “I don't know what that bastard did to you in the three weeks since we last saw you, but I can bet it was some kind of reprogramming. Reprogramming I can handle. I am awesome at programming.” She had finally reached him and placed her hand on his forearm.

He drew a sharp breath. The familiarity of her touch was unmistakable but he couldn't place it. The tingling sensation that coursed through his body and settled in his heart had him out of sorts. He was a hardened assassin, he should not become weak because a pair of blue eyes behind square rimmed glasses laid a delicate hand on his arm.

She was still searching his eyes when she slid her hand down and gripped his. “You can do this. You can come back. I believe in you.”

The pain of the mental walls collapsing brought him to his knees. His hands went to the side of his head and he fell over on the rooftop. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a chorus of worried “Oliver”s.


End file.
